Missing Pieces
by mcplestreet
Summary: After having their memories wiped by a daughter they have since forgotten Mr and Mrs Granger board a flight to Australia, a vacation they have dreamed of for 18 years. But before takeoff Mrs Granger can't shake the feeling that she is missing something.


This story is for the Chose Your Wand challenge by **Coruscanti Clover** and the **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge** by **Book of Hope**. Hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

Mr and Mrs Wilkins sat on a plane, anxiously awaiting for takeoff. Over the speakers a flight attendant with a pleasant voice alterted the passengers that they should fasten their seatbelts and that the flight to australia would take about 23 hours total. Wendell Wilkins looked over at his wife Monica and squeezed her hand in excitement. They had been dreaming of this trip for 18 years. They had no idea why they had waited so long to take the trip was a mystery to them.

They also had no idea that only four weeks ago they had been Mr and Mrs Granger, successful dentists with their own private practice, and the proud parents of a muggle born witch who excelled in all her classes. It was their daughter who had caused their sudden lack of memories. Hermione Granger had been desperate to keep her parents safe from a madman who wanted all of their kind dead. It had broken her heart to watch as all memory of her fled her parents mind, but it was for their own good. And she hadn't imagined they would go far.

But they did. Nearly 10,000 miles away from their home. This was their dream come true. They should have been over the moon. Yet Monica felt as if something was wrong. Something was missing. She had her husband, the love of her life, and a ticket to a place she had dreamed of for almost 20 years. She had a beautiful house and a fulfilling job. These were all the pieces she needed to put together the perfect puzzle. But she felt incomplete. As if one of these pieces had slipped away and couldn't even figure out which piece was gone. It was extremely unsettling.

Shortly after the flight attendants announcement a woman took her seat in the row next to them. In her arms was a child, one who couldn't have been more than a year old. After she'd fastened her seatbelt she turned to her baby with a look of love only a mother could have. She cooed at the child, fixing the small jacket that kept it warm. Monica did her best to bite her tongue, but eventually came into temptation and leaned across the aisle.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," she said, grabbing the young mother's attention, "But your baby is beautiful. A boy or girl?"

The mother beamed at her, taking her compliment to heart. "A girl. She's been the love of my life for almost a year."

Monica nudged her husband so he could see the baby too. "What a sweet girl." she said, "What's her name?"

"Jean." the woman said, adjusting her daughter so she sat more comfortably on her lap.

For a moment Monica felt something tugging in the back of her mind. Like two pieces desperately trying to connect. She had read more than one book about characters with amnesia, and this feeling felt strikingly similar to when these characters started to remember their life. But in a moment, as quickly as this feeling had come, it was gone. She was left with an unsettling feeling that she was in fact missing something. Something very important.

Hadn't she and Wendell wanted children? Hadn't they discussed it before? Now that she thought about it Monica distinctly remembered them both agreeing that they should have a child. This had only been a few months after seeing the advertisement for Australia that got the idea of a trip planted in their minds. Monica was sure they had agreed to put off the trip to see if they could in fact have a child, then they would go from there.

She looked over at her husband for any sign that he too had a strange feeling of remembrance. But all she could see in his face was adoration as he chatted happily with the young mother next to them about her new life with a young child. As the plane sped down the runway and lifted off into the sky Monica Wilkins couldn't hold back a sense of dread and wonder if there was somewhere else she was supposed to be. Someone else she was supposed to be with. She did her best to push these thoughts to the side and enjoy herself in a land she had dreamed of for 18 years.


End file.
